revengeoftheislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Lightning
Lightning, labeled The Athletic Overachiever, was a camper and the winner of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island in the alternate ending as a member of the Toxic Rats. Coverage In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Lightning's first appearance is on the boat with the other contestants. When Chris introduces him, he pushes Mike and Zoey out of the way, kissing his muscles. Later, when Cameron is drowning in the lake, Lightning saves him and calls him a "little girl" in the process, causing Cameron to protest. After all the contestants are on land, Chris warns them not to disturb the wildlife during the run through the forest and Lightning mocks him, stating he didn't want to upset the "bunnies." Jo wins the race and apologizes to Lightning for losing to a girl; he denies losing. Chris places him on the Toxic Rats, despite Lightning's suggestions for a team name (such as the "Lightning Squad"). He tries to climb the tree to cut down his team's totem pole during the challenge, but fails to do so, and later insists in the confessional that tree climbing is not a recognized sport. His team cuts down their totem pole using B's method, and when his team arrives at the cabins, he celebrates being in first place and refers to his team as "Team Lightning." When his team loses, he asks Chris where he's going to sleep and is upset when they get the same cabin as the other team's. Along with the rest of his team, he was annoyed by Staci and presumably voted her off that night. In Truth or Laser Shark, he is awakened by Scott, who tells him he was out kissing one of the female contestants, which he believes. When Chris tells the contestants it is time for the challenge Lightning complains he hasn't had his DPA (Daily Protein Allotment) yet. When Scott tries to leave the challenge, Lightning stops him telling him he isn't leaving until the team wins. Lightning then begins to complain in the confessional about Chris not letting him be on a team by himself and that he is used to carrying his team back home, but at least they knew how to play the game, unlike his new teammates. Lightning is the first on his team to have to run with the mutant rat in second part of the challenge and quickly manages to give it to Dawn. When he and his team lose he complains that he is on a team of losers, Sam then tells him that winning isn't everything and he begins to chase after Sam. When Scott is telling Dawn, Sam, and Lightning why Dakota should be voted off, Lightning says that all of them deserve to be kicked off based on their performance in the challenge. Despite openly insulting several of his teammates, Lightning gets the first marshmallow of the campfire ceremony that night. In Ice Ice Baby, Lightning complains about his food, wondering if there is any protein in it. He then eats it, only to start choking until Dawn saves him. He then thanks her for doing so, once again calling her "creepy girl." During the challenge, he kicked down a bunch of rocks that knocked Mike, Zoey, and Cameron off the cliff. Though Jo, Brick and him had an early tie, the challenge, climbing over twice as fast as everyone else, though he was hit by an ice cube thrown down at him by Chef, where he crashed into Scott before both fell to the ground. He still rode to the top with B and the others and won the challenge. In the capture-the-flag challenge, he and Sam were selected by Scott to head out and attempt to retrieve the enemy's flag. While they were running along, Sam fell through the ice into the frozen lake below, instantly emerging in a block of ice. Lightning said that he would get him out after they won, but he was knocked out by a snowball. He didn't wake up until much later, after the Rats already lost the challenge. When Sam was thawed out of his ice block due to Scott redirecting B's giant mirror, he fell on top of Lightning. Lightning, waking up thinking that they still had a chance, tried to run off to the Maggots' fort, only to fall through the same hole and be similarly frozen in a block of ice. In Finders Creepers, Lightning reaches for the clue, springing a bear trap that was set around it. He gives the clue to Dawn and tells her to read it even with the trap still stuck to him. When the Toxic Rats make it to the tree, Lightning reaches inside it to grab the key. He is then attacked by a mutant squid, which throws him on the ground. When the squid starts to attack Sam, Lightning punches it in the eye and grabs the key. The spider captures him and he drops the key. Lightning is saved from the spider at the end of the episode. In Backstabbers Ahoy!, Lightning is annoyed by Brick when he was having a dream about winning the super bowl, until the latter's alarm woke him up. He was distressed when he noticed that his protein powder was gone and tried to eat more food at breakfast to make up the missing protein, only to be thrown out the window by a mutant raccoon. During the first part of the challenge, Lightning took over Sam's job of pumping air to Brick due to him being too slow, but he over did it. He was the team's boat driver until he was unconscious due to venom from the seagull Jo shot at him, and was angry with Dawn after she "stole" his protein powder (even though it was Scott framing her). He most likely voted her out that night. In Runaway Model, Lightning is discussing his team with his newest team member, Brick. He insults Sam about how he plays video games instead of a physical activity. He is surprised by Sam's hand-eye coordination, and winces when Sam gets hurt by the mouse traps. He still doesn't realize that Jo is a girl when she tells Anne Maria. He is also agitated when Chris tells them the challenge. In the woods, Lightning kicks a shell, only to have a mutated turtle come out from under it and attack him. Lightning suggests catching Sasquatchanakwa, and is impressed when Brick crafts the Detonating Duffel Bag, claims it's how men get dressed. He tosses Sam the striped duffel bag, who runs to the entrance of the cave and chucks it in. He runs from Sasquatchanakwa, and jumps off the stage before he is able to attack him. He sets up an attack against the Yeti with Brick and Scott, which fails miserably. He is surprised when Sam was able to climb up the scaffold with ease, and encourages him to go on. He is upset when Chris anounces that the Maggots won the challenge. He receives the first marshmallow of the night, and doesn't seem fazed when Sam is voted off, telling Brick to not say goodbye. He, again, thinks Jo is a man, as he is ecstatic about the Rats still having only male members, and asks "What girl?" when Chris mentions it. In A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste, Lightning is watching Brick work out and decides to show him how to bench-press a log. He grabs it and lifts it with one hand and makes small talk with Brick, once again confusing Jo with a boy. After Cameron tells them there is no breakfast, Lightning tells him he needs meat, which he is unable to spell. He hears Chef outside, telling them to go to the freezer, which he does, telling him it's a good idea. While Chef takes them to the mines, he tries to chew on a 'meat-sicle', ultimately failing. He, again, confuses Jo with a boy. He is the first in the mine and cheers, which causes an avalanche of rocks to fall on himself and his team mates, which Jo scolds him for. He is frightened about losing. He lands on Brick, which causes the fireflies to escape, and runs away with Jo to catch them again. He gets attacked by them, which Jo uses for a brilliant opportunity to catch them, sticking the jar on Lightning's head. He makes small talk with Jo. She mentions that she isn't sure if firefly bites are lethal, and, once again, Lightning mistakes her for a male. He realizes that Jo's badge is orange. He complains he does not want to die, as he has never kissed a Super Bowl ring. Jo replies that she has never kissed a guy, in which Lightning tells her that he doesn't judge her sexuality, mistaking her for a boy again. He asks why Brick hasn't shown up to Jo. Jo explains to him how Brick has become 'large and in-charge', and says that he will eliminate Lightning next. Lightning asks if she wants to make a guys alliance to vote Brick off, which Jo reluctantly agrees to. He then meets up with Brick while Jo scolds him. They are then captured by the mutant gophers and are taken to Ezekiel. In Ezekiel's lair, Jo removes Lightning's fireflies which angers the gophers and make them drop his team down. Lightning successfully grabs the Rat's idol and is about to run to the mine carts, however, Ezekiel is in his path, knocking Lightning down. He ties the bombs to Ezekiel and kicks him away. He exits the mine safely. At the elimination ceremony, Lightning receives the final marshmallow, which gets lodged in his throat. He joins in with Jo scolding Brick when he is eliminated. In The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean, he dreamed about winning the Super Bowl, before Jo rudely dumped him into the water. He was determined as the team captain, going to lengths as trying to fight an octopus, and getting hit with a sign. When he saw Dakota pummel the mutant crocodiles, he commented that she was doing a good job, but he could do it too. When Jo pushed him to actually do it, he offered "Sha-friends?". He soon came back to Jo, beaten and bruised. Design Lightning's original name was "Light''e''ning", but other than that, he has no changes in body shape and in clothing. Though, the only difference between his current design and his previous design is that instead of a light blue shirt, his current shirt is a darker blue color, with several yellow strips on the sleeves and a "1" on the middle of the shirt, with a lightning strike necklace. Total Drama Online Interview *'Q': What’s your best quality? A': Ladies love Lightning’s muscles! Sha-BAM! *'Q: Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) A': Anything with a great beat. Yellow and blue. The Splat and the Curious, parts 1 through 3! A protein shake does me right. *'Q: Describe your craziest dream. A': One time Lightning had this dream where the ladies were totally ignoring me! What the heck! *'Q: Best memory from childhood? A': Freshman year, first string QB – Sha-BAM! *'Q: Most embarrassing moment at school? A': Lightning doesn’t get embarrassed he gets lucky! *'Q: Describe the first job you ever had. A': Lightning was a waterboy before he could read! *'Q: Ten years from now, what are you doing? A': Don’t know yet, but it’ll be the best! *'Q: My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? A': Ike “Springball” Clementine. Man, that guy can run! Would love to get some tips from him! *'Q: It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? A: GAME ON! SHAZAM! Audition Tape Lightning opens his audition up with him in a football field, saying that Chris should let him be a team of one, as he is used to carrying his team back home, but adds that those guys can play the game instead of the others. He adds that if Chris ties to make him lose, he'll never give up. He ends his audition saying "Sha-Lightning." Trivia *According to the Cartoon Network Upfront Line-up and the Cakes Entertainment page for Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, Lightning is described as an athletic overachiever. *Silent B and him are the only males this season to have earrings. *According to his biography, Lightning appears to be a ladies' man. *Lightning's favorite movie is a reference to Fast and the Furious. *Lightning answered majority of his questions in the third person. *Lightning is the only antagonist to have a friend. *Lightning is the Second winner who acutally got away with their money Gallery Image:LightningHQ.png|Lightning's previous design. Image:LighteningTDROTI.png|Lightning revealed during the TDWT Finale trailer. Image:lightningpromo.png Lightning (Total Drama Online)-1-.png Tdri lightning 174x252-1-.png Theme Song (10)-1-.png|Lightning in the Opening Secuenses Image:34hdiqg.jpg.png|Lightning is seen on the beach with the other contestants Image:Running.png|Lightning is seen running with the other contestants. 58957.png|Lightning in his first confession. Image:Ratsracing.jpg|Lightning is shown with his team. Image:Lightningan.JPG|Lightning and Ann Maria are shown with their team mascot. Image:Pic2.JPG|Lightning with the group. Image:TDR 081 PO253 P1-copy.jpg|Lightning, along with Sam, B and Dawn, are seen sitting on a couch, which happens to be on Chef. Image:Cheering.png|Lightning, along with Sam, Dawn, and B, are cheering. Image:Lightning4.JPG|Lightning is climbing a hill... Image:Clifffalllightning.png|...but, he is hit by a falling ice cube... Image:OUCH!.JPG|...and collides with Scott. 5756.png|Lightning seeks the second clue in a tree Image:830px-TDROTINEW3!!!.png|Lightning tries to save Sam from an octopus that's living in a tree. Finders Creepers (9)-1-.png|Lightning in Finders Creepers. Lightninghungry-1-.jpg|Lightning eating up the food from the contestants. Backstabbers Ahoy (18)-1-.png|Lightning is thrown out of the Mess Hall by the raccoon. 59056.png|Lightning replaces Sam, pushing it into the water. Warter skiing 1.PNG|Lightning with Scott on a boat 34785.png|Lightning is hit by a seagull with Jo. Runaway Model (18)-1-.png|A giant turtle attacks Lightning. AMIATTTW10-1-.png|Lightning has the idea to search in the walk-in freezer thanks to chef. 640px-Lightning sleeps-1-.png|Lightning is seen sleeping. Image:830px-TDROTINEW!!!.png|Lightning is attacked by alligators. Image:Lightningandtheseaguls.PNG|Lightning cheerfully falls with some birds. TDROTIsc8-1-.png|Lightning in the Bosque a the Abejas. Image:Lightingcameron.png|Lightning is dancing while Cameron is glaring at him. Flashman ep 12 (1).PNG|Lightning in The Enchanted Franken-Forest Flashman ep 12 (2).PNG|Lightning in The Enchanted Franken-Forest Flashman ep 13 (1).png|Lightning in Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown See Also Category:Male Contestants Category:Characters Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Contestants Category:Toxic Rats Category:Villains